


I love you too, stupid.

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the 10 minute CMBYN writing challenge!





	I love you too, stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> My mediocre contribution for the 10 min writing challenge, here you go. [Also on Tumblr](http://hammer-chalamet.tumblr.com/post/173620660658/10-minute-writing-challenge)

“ _God I love you.”_  He can’t believe he’d just said that out loud. This was not part of the deal. He remembered meeting Armie at a frat party a couple months ago because Sersh was friends with someone who was friends with someone else and the rest was history. They’d been fucking each other for the better part of the semester but that’s all it was. Fucking. That’s all they’d agreed to, but of course, he had to go ahead and mess things up.

Somewhere between forgetting the  _no staying over_  rule and the  _no PDA_ rule Timmy had also forgotten the  _don’t fall in love with your fuck buddy_ rule and had gone and done exactly that. Somewhere between all the frantic making out, the quickies, the drunk  _I want you now_  sex, Armie had started bringing him coffee before his tests, started proofreading his essays, studying with him, but none of that meant anything, that was just Armie being Armie. Right?

Except he looks at Armie now and he looks  _broken_ , face twisted in anguish in a way Timmy hadn’t seen before. “Don’t say that.”

“I’m sorry, I-I know what wasn’t what we agreed to, I-I’m going to leave, you don’t-I - I won’t bring my feelings up again, I‘m sorry,” he says, grabbing his things, eyes stinging.  _Of course, he didn’t feel the same way_.

“Wait, what?”

He’s not listening though,  _where is his fucking phone, jesus he needs to leave before he starts crying._

 _“_ Timmy, wait!”

He exhales and turns around, facing Armie, clenching his jaw, wanting to get this over with.

“You’re an idiot,” Armie says, but he sounds impossibly fond and Timmy doesn’t know what’s happening. Armie covers the distance between them in long strides and cups his face, smiling. “I love you too, stupid,” he confesses, before kissing Timmy softly and  _Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked it and maybe check out my other fics? Come flail with me on [tumblr](http://www.hammer-chalamet.tumblr.com)<3


End file.
